


Owned his life and death

by Raven_mcbain



Series: Heroes drabbles [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Challenge fic, Dark, Episode Related, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Short, seriously messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar had taken everything from Nathan, his freedom, his lfe, his face, his body but the worst part was that Nathan had handed it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned his life and death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Heroes Memorial Kink Meme prompt: Five Years Gone AU Sylar keeps Nathan as his slave.

Sylar liked coming to Nathan with his own face, a charming shark smile on his lips just to remind Nathan that not only did Sylar own his body; he owned his life and there was nothing that the politician could do about it.  
Nathan had no clue how long it had been since Sylar had wormed into his life and taken it away, locking Nathan in his own personal cell, away from anyone who could help him, save him. He remembered that it had come after his inauguration, just when he had started his plans and Peter had shown up. Blowing back into his life like he had never left, kissing him and holding him and making him strong. He should have known better, that Peter had died in the explosion, the explosion that Peter had caused, that Nathan had let happen, that he'd blamed on the man that he had come to trust competly. That was how Sylar had done it.  
He had already owned him before he walked him into that cell. Before he had revealed that he was the menace and not the beloved. He had taken Nathan's will to fight through innocent moments, through off hand comments and dark suggestions. He had broken him by giving him back the thing he wanted most and then takeing it away. Nathan was a proud man and he knew how to manipulate and work his way out of every situation, tried to know every angle. He was not someone who would lie down and play dead, but he did. Sure he had fought and yelled and railled aainst the killer, curseing him and issueing threats and deals and ultimatiums; but the killer knew that he had won.  
When he first tried to put on the collar, Nathan had bucked away, earning him a scar and three broken ribs. when Syar first ordered him on the bed he balked and pulled away; Sylar pinned him down with telekinesis and raped him, whispering in his ear "Be grateful, your fine ass is the only reason I didn't split open your skull" If Nathan talked back, there were threats against Heidi, Peter, the boys, Nathan had never been thankful for estrangment before but he eventally learned to grit his teeth. It happened too fast, the training but it did happen. Sylar owned him and he wouldn't even think of fighting back.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed so I'd love any corrections I missed.


End file.
